1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antenna masts and particularly to wall mounted antenna masts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, communications forms the backbone of the modern world. To handle this volume of communication today, many antennas are required. These antennas are typically installed atop towers, on buildings, in fields, adjacent to highways, etc. Often these towers are quite high running 100 feet and higher. To install these antennas, some foundation structure is needed for towers. Antennas on buildings also generally use towers that are attached to the roof of a building. In all of these cases, maintaining the antennas requires that workers must climb the towers to access the antenna. This dangerous job requires workers to carry tools and equipment one hundred feet or more into the air while climbing a narrow ladder. Therefore, there is a need for a better system for supporting antennas that provides easy access to the antenna for maintenance.